In a technical field, it is known to connect optical fibres within a limited space.
Fibre management devices are used wherein fibre-carrying cables are joined end-to-end to other cables and housed therein. Junctions are normally referred to as “splices” and may be performed, according to conventional known-in-the-art method by heating and fusing together the cable ends to be joined together. So-called “sleeves” or “protectors” are used around the junction to keep optical fibres in contact and avoid signal losses. Other type of junctions, for example mechanical connectors may be used.
In all cases, sleeves, protectors or connectors are mainly linear and have to be housed in the device without being deformed, in order not to compromise the splice and the signal transmission. Excess fibres, always needed to complete the termination process, need also to be stored within the management device.